


The first and last time

by Jadyn_the_fallen_angel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadyn_the_fallen_angel/pseuds/Jadyn_the_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have had eye sex since the first time they met. This fic goes through the times in between the first and the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first and last time

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happened 4.01 lazarus rising along with deans thoughts in italics

                  **Castiel**

The first time Castiel came to see Dean Winchester was when he called for him. Castiel had a crash landing on the top of the barn , but acted as though nothing had happened. As he walked in, he saw Dean,and Deans father figure Bobby Singer. He wasn't surprised that he was shot at while walking towards them. He wasn't surprised he was stabbed by Dean himself. He knew that Dean, an unfaithful man wouldn't believe he was an Angel of the Lord. But he was surprised at the fact that Dean did not believe he deserved to be saved.

                **Deans POV**

I shot at it. It didn't die. I stabbed it. It didn't die! _What the hell is this thing?_ "Who are you?!" I yell.

"Im the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

I stabbed him with the knife. He pulled it out like nothing happened. Again, _what the hell?_! Bobby tried to attack the thing from behind,but instead it gripped Bobby's weapon and used it to turn him around. He placed two fingers on his forehead and Bobby fell to the floor. _What the fuck did he just do?!_

"We need to talk Dean. Alone."

 _I can say that this thing,what ever it is, has the bluest eyes  in the-_ **Wait,what? Dean your scaring yourself you're straight.**

I crouched over Bobby to check his pulse.

"Your friend is alive." The thing said.

"Who are you?"

"Castiel." 

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

" Im an Angel of the Lord."

_Bullshit. Angels didn't exist_

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." 

All of a sudden a bright light comes from no where. Its illuminates Castiel where a shadow of his wings are spread across the wall behind him.

_Oh shit. He really is an angel._

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

_Already knew that? Wait…_

 "You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?"

He nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

_Me? Why me?_

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

_Wow, funny Dean_

" This? This is... a vessel."

""Your posessing some poor bastard?"

_Wow poor tax accountant_

_"_ He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this"

_Damn. There goes my jokes._

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

 "Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

All of a sudden Castiel looked confused. He squinted his bright blue eyes and cocked his head to the right.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hii:) if you leave a comment or kudos it would make my day and inspire me to keep writing.


End file.
